


We're Not Dating

by KnownAsEmrys



Series: acoyotesmate [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:55:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnownAsEmrys/pseuds/KnownAsEmrys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based On: "Friends with benefits-->Stalia"</p><p>Taken from my sideblog acoyotesmate</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Stiles pushed Malia back against the door, kissing her roughly as she undid his pants, pulling them down a little. He pulled away from her lips to kiss at her neck, taking it upon himself to blindly undo her shorts.

“I have to meet Kira in twenty minutes,” Malia informed him.

He curled her fingers into the belt loops of her shorts and ground into her.

“Don’t worry, I don’t think either of will last that long,” he said against her ear.

She grinned as he dropped to his knees, pulling her shorts down and revealing she wasn’t wearing any underwear.

He looked up at her and smiled, “Nice thinking,” he commented.

He spread her legs, and she leaned heavily against the door as he leaned forward.

* * *

 

About three months ago, Malia and Stiles had been at Starbucks working on their term papers for psychology when Stiles brought up how he really needed to get laid. Malia had rolled her eyes at first, but then admitted she did too.

She liked sex and she wasn’t ashamed to admit it, but she hadn’t slept with anyone in six months.

For Stiles it had been eight.

“Erica was the last girl I slept with,” Stiles had admitted.

“Isaac was the last guy I slept with,” She’d said.

“Really? You slept with _him?_ ”

She had crossed her arms defensively as she said, ”Yeah. Newsflash, he’s really attractive.”

“But he wears scarves!”

“So? You wear cargo shorts and you still managed to sleep with someone!”

He starred at, mouth open as he tried to think of something to counter with, but all he came up with was, “So, you think I’m attractive?”

“Yeah, but that wasn’t my point.”

“Right, but now that you said it, I can’t let it go.”

Malia rolled her eyes and went back to writing her paper and the subject dropped.

Until he’d said, “Okay, so, you’re going to think this is crazy,” she looked up at him as he continued,”but you think I’m hot and I think you’re hot and with our busy schedules we don’t really have time to meet anybody.”

“Uh huh,” She’d said, not sure where he was going with it.

“So, why don’t we just sleep with each other?” He’d suggested.

“Like, friends with benefits?”

He’d nodded, looking anxious.

It took her three days to decide they could try it.

* * *

 

Malia buttoned up her shorts, then fixed her hair. “See you tonight,” she said as she left.

Stiles muttered a ‘later’ before he answered a call from Scott.

And this was how it went. Heated moments in-between work, college and time spent with their friends.

* * *

 

“He wasted ten minutes talking about giraffes,” Lydia complained. “Like, I didn’t pay for you to sidetrack the class, I paid for you to teach the class.”

“I know right! My sociology teacher wasted twenty minutes talking about his dog,” Isaac said.

Stiles wasn’t really paying attention as Malia had placed her hand on his thigh a moment ago and he was nervous that she was going to tease him and he’d have to sit through dinner with an awkward boner.

Luckily, she didn’t.

But after dinner she rode home with him and insisted he come inside with her, and he wasn’t going to turn down sex. Especially with someone who made him feel so undeniably amazing at it.

She seemed to know just how to drive him crazy. Moaning at just the right time to set him over the edge or to encourage the things he did to her when he wasn’t sure if it’s what she wanted. She knew about that spot just behind his left ear to nibble on and that he liked the feel of her nails running down his back.

And he knew exactly what spots to lick, bite and kiss to make her toes curl, how she liked him to grip her hair roughly, but surprisingly loved when they did it soft and slow the best. He knew how she liked for them to leave love bites all over each other, but she loved when he left ones on her inner thighs the most.

They made it into his apartment, taking off their shoes as they made their way to his bedroom, knowing exactly what they were about to do.

* * *

 

Scott unlocked the door to Stiles’ apartment, still having the key from when he’d lived there with his best friend. He need to pick up his phone charger that he’d left there earlier.

When he walked in he called out, “Stiles?”

But he didn’t get a response.

He shrugged, figuring he hadn’t gotten back from taking Malia home yet and walked to his bedroom where he’d left his charger. The door was wide open so he barged in, freezing briefly when he saw a very naked Stiles being the little spoon to a very naked Malia, then backing out of the room quickly.

_‘What did I just see?’_

Scott rushed out of the apartment, accidentally slamming the door shut.

Malia woke up, bolting upright.

_‘Oh no.’_

She nudged Stiles awake, telling him that someone had been there.

“It would have to be Scott, he’s the only one that has a key,” He said.

Their secret was out.

* * *

The next day, Scott called them over to his place where he, Isaac and Kira lived. Kira wasn’t there, but Scott and Isaac were and they wasted no time bringing it up.

“Are you guys dating?” Scott asked the same time Isaac asked, “How long have you two been dating?”

They didn’t even seem to care they talked over each other, only looking at Malia and Stiles for an answer.  

“We’re not dating,” Malia answered.

“Then what are you guys doing?” asked Scott.

“We’re just sleeping together,” Stiles said.

“Like friends with benefits?” Isaac asked.

They both nodded.

“How long has this been going on?”

“Three months, “Stiles answered.

They were forced to dish out all the details about how it started, and how they managed to keep it quiet. It was the worst, but at least Scott treated them all to dinner afterwards.

* * *

 

A week passed after their friends found out, but it didn’t seem to be a big deal to anyone, so they all carried on like normal. That is until the day Isaac asked them to help him move the stuff in his room so he could paint the walls.

As soon as they arrived he shooed them off to his room while he went to get something, but as soon as they were both inside, the door shut and locked behind them.

“Isaax?” Stiles asked, shaking the door handle. “Isaac!”

“Scott made me do it!” Isaac yelled.

“What? Scott? Scott!” Stiles banged against the door.

“You’re not coming out until you two decide what you are!” Scott exclaimed

“We’re friends with benefits!” They exclaimed.

“No you’re not! I’ve been watching you two and that’s not all you are!”

“Yes it is!” Malia yelled.

“No!” Scott said, refusing her answer.

“Isaac, you’re not going to let him do this are you?” Malia asked, less angrily.

“Sorry, Lia, but I think you two need to talk,” Isaac said.

Malia rolled her eyes and went to sit on the bed.

“Scott, I didn’t do this to you when you and Kira were dancing around each other!’ Stiles yelled.

“I’m not letting you out of here until you two give me an answer I like!” Scott called back.

Stiles threw his hands up in frustration before plopping down onto the bed.

“What are we going to do?” He asked.

“WE COULD ALWAYS HAVE SEX!” She shouted, hoping Isaac would hear.

She heard whispering followed by a sharp ‘no!’ but otherwise didn’t get a response.

“Any other ideas?” He asked.

“Yeah, we lie,” she whispered.

“Lie?”

“Yeah, I mean, we just have to pretend until we get out of here,” she said,

He nodded. “Let’s do it,” they fist bumped,

“But let’s wait fifteen minutes so they think we actually talked,” Malia said, laying down and resting on his stomach.

“What did they really expect us to talk about?” He asked after a minute passed.

Malia shrugged. “Probably where we saw this going?” She suggested.

“Probably….” He trailed.

Malia yawned.

“Just curious, where do you see this going?” Stiles asked, his heart racing.

She turned to look at him. “Are you serious?”

He flushed. “Yeah, I-I mean, are we just doing this until we start dating other people or are we just doing this until we get bored?”

She turned away and went back to leaning on him. “I don’t know.”

“Me either,” he said.

“Crap, we actually need to talk about it, huh?”

“I think so.”

So, they talked.

And they decided they were just fooling around until they found someone they really liked and that they were going to lie their asses off.

Malia knocked on the door.

“We have an answer!” Stiles called.

“What is it?” Asked Isaac.

“He’s my boyfriend,” Malia said, falsely sweet.

“And she’s my girlfriend,” he said just as sweetly, taking her hand.

The door swung open to a smiling Scott. He pulled them into a bear hug, expressing how happy he was for them. After Scott let them go they told him they needed time to themselves and he let them leave.

“You know they’re lying right?” Isaac asked, knowing better than to trust their sweet tones.

Scott smiled. “They’re not lying, they just don’t know it yet.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested: "I just love your stalia prompt friends with benefits Can you please write a part 2 with malia meeting a new guy and going on a date with him, and stiles get really jealous and finally confesses his feeling for her ?"
> 
> "Anonymous said: Hey can you make a second part of friends with benefits? 

alia blinked awake, mind momentarily hazy with sleep as she stared at the far wall.

She registered three things as her mind shifted into gear. One, she was not in her apartment, two, she was really hungry and three, she really needed to pee.  

Malia looked her to her right and saw Stiles was lying flat on his bare stomach, facing away from her, his arm twisted a bit awkwardly to hold her hand.

She smiled and that warmth she’d started feeling for him a few weeks ago washed over her. Not that it ever really left her.

Malia knew what it meant to feel like this, but she preferred not to acknowledge it. They were just friends who slept together after all. Nothing more, nothing less.

When she did acknowledge it to herself, it was only in stolen glances or when she knew her mouth wouldn’t betray her. Though it was hardest on the nights they chose to do it slow and hard, her emotions bubbling to the surface at the intimacy.

Stiles tended to press their foreheads together while he lost himself to sensation, mumbling soft curses and praise. Occasionally, he’d capture her lips with his, not in the fast hungry way that usually started their time together, but slow and deep, making it feel like she was being consumed all the same.

It was getting too hard to shove her feelings down. Things were becoming too complicated between her and Stiles, which was why she had agreed to go out with Jimmy, a guy from her physics class.

Stiles was just too important for her to lose just because she went and fell for the guy. And if Malia thought for a second he felt the same way, she’d go for it, but Stiles had barely reacted when she told him about Jimmy, which to her, meant he didn’t.

Malia carefully extracted herself from the bed, wanting to sneak out and get home. She had about six hours before her date, but she was less likely to back out if she was away from the source of her conflicting feelings.

After getting dressed, she took one last look at her sleeping friend.

_I have to do this._

Then she was gone.

-

Stiles’ eyes opened as the door to his apartment made a soft click as Malia left.

She might as well have slammed it with how much it felt like a stab to the gut.

Stiles pushed himself onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

_She’s really going out with some other dude._

That bit of information had been screaming inside his head since Malia first told him about it. He’d acted as calm as he could, but it was a constant niggling in the back of his head even as they slept together for possibly the last time.

He’d wanted to say something to stop her from going, but the words didn’t come out. They were just fuck buddies after all, what right did he have to keep her from dating?

It didn’t matter he was madly in love with the beautiful, brilliant and amazing girl.

No matter how hard he tried to convey those messages while they made lo—slept together in the form of soft kisses, light touches and the slow, hard drag of his hips when he was inside her.

_Maybe if I’d just said something…_

His phone ringing brought him out of his thoughts.

He reached for it absently, not even bothering to check who it was.

“Hello?”

“Malia’s going on a date?! I thought you two were dating?”

Stiles groaned. He wasn’t in the mood for Scott to yell at him.

“Yeah, well, you locked us in a room, did you honestly think we were telling the truth?”

“Not to yourselves!”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“That you two wanted to be dating, but you didn’t want to admit it!” Isaac chimed in, sounding as frustrated at Scott.

“Stiles we can all see how much you guys lo—“ Kira was abruptly cut off.

“I’m not gonna listen to you and your better halves yell at me or try to convince me to do something stupid,” Stiles stated before promptly hanging up on them.

His phone started ringing again, but he tossed it to the edge of the bed and went to take a shower. He just wanted to get clean, do his homework and pretend he wasn’t going to be falling apart with the knowledge that his time with Malia was almost up.

_Maybe the dude will mess up somehow…maybe she just won’t like him._

He thought of all the maybes, clinging onto them without any real hope.

-

Malia tucked the white dress shirt into her skirt a little more to keep it looking tight on her torso.

Lydia walked in, rolling her eyes.

“Will you stop fidgeting? You look hot!”

Malia smoothed out her skirt, ignoring her friend and looking in the full body mirror again.

Lydia came up behind her and fixed the collar of the shirt, offering her a big smile this time when Malia looked at her.

Malia smiled back at her.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Lydia asked.

Malia hesitated a moment, then nodded after taking a deep breath.

“It’s okay, if you don’t,” Lydia said. “You can always back out if you’re not feeling it.”

There was a hint of something in the strawberry blonde’s tone that made Malia suspicious that she was trying not to say what she meant.

“I am feeling it, but…” Malia trailed off.

“But?”

_Am I making a mistake?_

Malia shook her head. “Nothing.”

Lydia didn’t seem pleased, but dropped it. “I think you should wear skirts off more often. You have really nice legs.”

Malia smiled. “Thanks.”

Lydia touched up Malia’s makeup, then sent her on her way with one last onceover.

-

Stiles stared at his phone.

It was seven o’clock on the dot.

Malia was supposed to be meeting her date at some restaurant right now.

_Maybe he won’t show._

_But why wouldn’t he? Malia is wonderful._

Stiles groaned and buried his face in a couch pillow.

His phone went off, but it was only Scott and his two guard dogs trying to convince him to do something.

He’d only engaged them once after that morning’s phone call to tell them Malia would’ve told him if she wanted something more from him but that had just earned him a barrage of texts throughout the day that he refused to answer.

Still he couldn’t stop himself from thinking.

_What if they’re right? What if she loves me too?_

He started shaking his head.

_She would’ve said something by now. We’ve been doing this seven months after all. If she wanted more she would’ve said something._

That seemed reason enough to drop it, but a niggling little voice in head supplied fleeting hope.              

_But what if she was just too scared to say anything?_

Stiles mulled that possibility over, but he ultimately found it ridiculous and almost laughed.

_Malia Tate, scared? HA!_

Malia wasn’t scared of anything. She did things impulsively and recklessly, never backing down from a challenge. She was fiercely loyal, tough as nails and unafraid to go after what she wanted.

So it stood to reason that if she didn’t mention wanting more than sex from Stiles, she didn’t want more.

Stiles decided to just grab the bottle of whiskey stashed in his room and drown in his jealousy while he waited to hear from Malia.

But he didn’t even take a sip once he had it in hand.

He just stared at it, until he came to the conclusion that maybe that wasn’t the healthiest thing to do.

“Ice cream it is,” he mumbled.

-

Jimmy was nice.

And funny.

And cute.

And his eyes were this magnificent shade of blue that made you want to not look away.

And just to top it off, he wanted to become a doctor.

But Malia couldn’t help but think something about him didn’t feel quite right.

It was strange because he’d said nothing wrong, acted like a perfect gentlemen and offered up information about himself just as much as he asked about her, yet it wasn’t what she wanted.

Jimmy must’ve noticed she wasn’t into him because he asked for the check when the waiter asked about dessert.

“I thought you wanted to try that pie?”  Malia asked.

Jimmy shrugged. “I can always try it later,” he said. “Besides, I have a feeling you don’t want to be here much longer.”

“What makes you think that?”

“Because you keep looking at me like you’re willing me to morph into someone else.”

Malia floundered, mouth gaping as she tried to deny it.

Jimmy smiled at her. “It’s okay, really.”  

Malia relaxed at the charming smile he offered her.

“Though, I am curious as to why you even said yes in the first place,”he said, looking at her expectantly.

Malia shifted a little in her seat, suddenly nervous. “It seemed like a good idea at the time,” she admitted.

“Is there someone else?” Jimmy asked.

Malia nodded, not seeing a reason to lie.

“Did you tell him how you feel?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

_Why not?_

“Because there’s no way he feels the same way,” She offered up weakly.

“Why? Is he gay? Married? Engaged? Got a girlfriend?”

Malia shook her head.

“Then there _is_ a way he could feel the same,” Jimmy said with certainty.

“Jimmy I don’t-“

“Look, if you like him you have to spell it out for him. He can’t read your mind you know?”

Malia sniffed. “It’s not that easy.”

“It can be. You just have to pick your moment.”

“How?”

The waiter came back with the check.

“On second thought, we’ll both have a slice of banana cream,” Jimmy told him, before turning to Malia.

Neither of them would realize their plan was going to be rendered useless the moment Malia entered Stiles’ apartment, but they still had their fun coming up with it.

-

Stiles was just about to finish his fourth pint of ice cream when Malia walked in.

He was absolutely blown away by her outfit until he realized she wasn’t wearing it for him.

“How was your date?” He asked, trying to sound casual and not petty.

“It was great!” Malia answered with a big smile that made his heart almost burst.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah,” She said cheerily as she plopped down next to him.

“Then why are you here?”

He was surprised by the harshness of his own tone.

Malia looked at him stunned for a second, before she crossed her arms defensively.

“What? Am I not allowed to hang out with my friend?”

The defiance in her eyes sparked something in him.

“Not if you came over here hoping it’d lead to something else,” He said, anger seeping into his voice.

_When did I get so mad?_

“So what if I did?”

“You just told me your date went great!”

He hoped she didn’t pick up on his jealously.

“So?”

“So? So our arrangement is over!”

“Says who?” Malia asked stubbornly.

“Says Us! We said we’d stop once we found someone to date!” Stiles exclaimed.

“Yeah, well maybe I haven’t decided if there’s going to be another date!”

“Well, good!” He shouted. “Maybe I don’t want there to be!”

He froze as soon as the words left his mouth, his heart racing in his chest.

_Shit._

“What?” Malia asked, all of the fight visibly leaving her body.

This was it. Fight or flight.

“I don’t want you to go on another date,” Stiles confessed quietly.

“You don’t?” Her tone was soft and unassuming like she thought anything different would spook him.

“N-no,” He said. “Because I will go out of my _freaking_ mind if I have to watch…if I have to watch the girl I love go out with somebody else.”

Stiles stared at Malia as he waited for her to say something, convinced _now_ his heart was going to beat out of his chest.

Malia stood up and he braced himself to have her literally walk out of his life.

Instead, she grabbed his hand and pulled him off the couch.

She led him to his room, tugging on shirt before pushing him to sit on the edge.

He didn’t dare speak as he took off his shirt, too afraid to ask what this meant.

It wasn’t until they were both naked on the bed, Malia on top of him, holding his face in her hands that she finally said,”I love you too.”

And is if to emphasize her point, she crashed her lips against his with no real heat behind it, just a sense of _I’m yours and you’re mine._

That was the first time they made love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this! It’s been while since I’ve written for Stalia. I’m sorry this took way too long I just haven’t been doing too great. -Jay

**Author's Note:**

> I may or may not write a second part to this, it depends on what I decide to do with my sideblog.


End file.
